True Love and Inevitable Ends
by Jakk100
Summary: The beginning to a world of Hunger Games, where League of Legends champions are nothing but mere teenagers, and must overcome trials and hardships facing everyone else in Panem...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**__**Lemon Scene Included**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own, or have not contributed to the development of 'The Hunger Games' or 'League of Legends'. Please support Riot Games inc. and Suzanne Collins.**

**Feel free to leave reviews, any positive or negative feedback will help me greatly!  
I hope you enjoy my first FanFiction!**

Hunting is the only place where the 17 year old Ashe can ever feel like herself. She retreats from the tyranny of the Capitol and escapes the poverty of her district. She reflected on her district as she trudged through the snow that had gathered a thin black layer of coal dust, just like everything else in the district that isn't cleaned every day.

District 12 is unfortunately one of the poorest districts and therefore is ridden with poverty. It is considered lucky in district 12 if you survive long enough to graduate the poor excuse for their school, and then being old enough to go to work, where the women of the district would take up jobs like cleaning and washing up, and the men would be sent to work in the coal mines.

The district is surrounded by a barbed, electric fence; however the power to the fence is supplied by the capitol, and over the years the capitol stopped powering the fence, which is when Ashe started to hunt to get food for her family.

As she walked through the poorer section of the already poor district, she wept a few tears passing a couple, embracing each other in their arms, stone cold and dead from starvation. Their bodies were starting to gather coal dust from the surrounding atmosphere however their features were still distinguishable, meaning they died recently. Ashe recognised the couple, they had a beautiful flower garden around the back of their house, and somehow they found a way to grow flowers even through snow and layers of coal dust. The garden looked far better than their house did.

Ashe was sadder about this couple's death than when other people died, which happened quite regularly, because this family used to bring massive bouquets of flowers to weddings and graduations, and it always brought a huge smile to Ashe's face during a graduation to see the two walking into the crowded classroom with flowers stacked in their arms up to their faces. Now she only mourned and knew that her graduation wouldn't be the same, if she survived long enough to make it to her graduation, which is only at the end of this year.

Ashe made it to the fence surrounding her district, she listened for the buzzing, which warned her when the fence was powered, but as usual, she heard nothing, so she slid under the fence, being careful not to cut herself on any of the barbs. When she stood up, she shook off a small layer of sticky snow that had caught on her clothes, however she was already soaked, and would need to find a way to dry off or she knew she would freeze to death.

She walked through the thick snow, which had built up all the way to her knees, Ashe doesn't really like thick snow because it drives game away from open areas, but at least she can track bigger animals by their deep footprints.

By the time Ashe gets to where she hides her bow under a rock, she's already shivering and pale, she really wants to find Graves, he always finds a way to cheer her up, and after running into the flower delivering dead couple, she needs some cheering up.

She throws a quiver with 20 arrows onto her back, the arrows are thin shafts of wood that have been grinded down to almost perfect cylinders, the arrowheads are rocks, grinded down to balanced points, and the feathers are just feathers from the native birds that Ashe's father had killed.

Ashe decides that the best way to keep warm is to stay active, so she climbs a tree, scaling the branches almost instantly and gliding up into the canopy. From around 30 feet up, she can see so much of the surrounding forest, but it doesn't help that the trees are so dense.

From this high up, Ashe catches a glimpse of an ice wolf, sniffing in the snow, she doesn't particularly like the mindless slaughter of animals, but she convinces herself, every time, that she has a reason to kill. In all honesty she does have a reason, but it doesn't make it any easier as she looks down at the wolf, which is almost as far away as the height of the tree she just climbed up into. She knows she can make the shot, although it looks so innocent, sniffing in the snow for any sign of food, she realises that the wolf is a lot like her. She takes the bow from off her back, nocks an arrow, and slowly slides it back, while the wolf stands in one place, not very alert, but probably very hungry.

Ashe draws back her bowstring, ready to shoot, and right as she exhales, closing one eye and almost releasing the bowstring, she hears a noise from the bushes under her; the wolf hears it too and darts off. Ashe shoots her nocked arrow after the wolf, but it's too late, it has already escaped the range of the bow.

"Graves! What the heck!?" She shouts down at the noise underneath her.  
A young man bursts out from the bushes, swatting at his hair. "Cobwebs, Aggh!" he groaned as he shook off some thin silk that he probably picked up from walking through the bush. "Hey Ashe!" He shouted, looking up at her, "Look what I snagged from a peacekeeper today!"  
He held up a pistol, aiming it towards her by accident, she shrieked, thinking he had completely lost his mind.  
"What's wrong?" Graves asked, sensing her concern after her sudden outburst.  
"Point that away!" Ashe cried.  
"It's not even loaded, calm down," Graves responded.  
"I don't care, it's scary, and that's a capitol weapon, who knows what else it can do." Ashe pleaded  
"Fine, I'm sorry," Graves called up to her, "Now would you come down from there?"

Ashe threw the bow over her shoulder and began to climb down, however being damp from the snow and crouching in a tree made her blood stop flowing and her legs began to seize up before they completely stopped moving. She tried to grab a branch but her fingers wouldn't close around any.  
"Graves! Catch me!" Ashe screamed as she fell, she hadn't made it far from where she was perched, so she had quite a way to fall. Graves was ready and he braced his outstretched arms, keeping an eye on where her bow was while she fell so it didn't break over him when he caught her. He didn't cover his ears despite the loud shrieking coming from Ashe through the entire fall. When she fell into his arms, he cushioned the fall and quickly brought her to a stop.

Ashe looked up into Graves' eyes; she loved staring into his eyes when he was deep in thought. She smiled up at him, realising that she never had a doubt that he wouldn't save her from the fall. He smiled back; he cared about her so much more than a hunting partner or a friend, except she didn't know it and he wasn't brave enough to tell her just yet.

"I'm so cold," Ashe told him, her teeth starting to chatter as she finished saying it.  
"I can feel that, no wonder though, you're clothes are damp… What happened?" He asked.  
"I slid under the fence in the snow," Ashe managed to say, while shivering uncontrollably.

Graves put her down, making sure she didn't fall over in the snow which would only make her even colder.  
"You need to get those wet clothes off," Graves told Ashe, without even thinking.  
Ashe looked shocked and she winked, "Wouldn't you enjoy that," she giggled.  
Graves started to blush before he could cover himself with a quick response. "I… uh… well…" He started to try and come up with a comeback, but the wink caught him off guard. He could tell she was faking a shocked face.

"You're right," Ashe said, sliding her coat off, revealing her body, however still hidden under a skin tight shirt. "How's that?" She asked him.  
"I uh…uh… go-o-…" Graves couldn't form a proper sentence, she was perfect to him.  
"Ah it's still a bit wet, even under the coat," Ashe stated, and she raised her arms, grabbing the sides of her undershirt as she went."  
"Wait!" Graves yelled. Ashe looked at him, a little concerned. "You can't be serious, with me watching?" He sounded distressed.  
"Oh don't be ridiculous," Ashe laughed, "I've seen the way you look at me." She winked again.  
"Rea- umm… ah…" Graves felt himself going bright red. "How-how's that?"  
"The same way I'm looking at you now," Ashe responded, biting her lip and giving a seductive stare before bursting out laughing.  
"Ok," Graves started, regaining some composure, "I doubt I bite my li-"  
He tries to work his way out of the awkward situation but is cut off when Ashe jumps onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and locking lips with his. He felt her tongue moving against his, coaxing it into her own mouth, before long it felt to Graves like they had been kissing like this many times before.

Ashe breaks off the kiss, sliding down his body and planting herself on the ground, "I can't stay there forever, you need to give me a hand," she laughed. Graves was still in shock from what had just happened.  
"I… sorry?" He started, which made Ashe smile and cover a giggle with her hand, "Should we try it again."

Despite his best efforts, Graves couldn't help but sound desperate, in all honesty, he had been waiting for that since he first met Ashe.  
"I have something better in mind," Ashe said, with a seductive tone.

She slid her shirt off, letting her breasts fall out of their tight enclosure. Graves gasped as he saw them and Ashe noticed a bugle in his pants starting to rise.  
"You're a big one aren't you," She winked at him as she said it.  
She wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling herself up against him. She put her right hand on the outside of his pants, massaging the throbbing mass inside it. She felt him shudder as her breasts pressed against his chest. Ashe knew she had to make him more comfortable, he was completely on edge.  
"I want it, from you… right now," She whispered in his ear as she stroked the cock that remained inside Graves' pants, but just kept getting bigger and bigger, which made Ashe really excited. Her dirty talk didn't seem to help Graves however, he just got more and more non-responsive.  
"Ashe… I c-can't do this," He shuddered.  
"Sure you can, I know you want to make me scream" Ashe persisted with the dirty-talking.  
"I'm afraid of what will happen between us," Graves replied.  
"Don't worry about the future, just think about now," She responded calmly, smiling and staring deep into his eyes.

Graves had enough of trying to keep friendly, she had started it, he brought his left hand up and started pinching her nipples, while he brought his right hand around to the inside of her legs, and started massaging them over her pants.  
"Now you're doing it," Ashe gasped. She brought her lips back to his, this time he didn't hesitate to start another passionate kiss.

She pushed Graves down onto a rock, and aligned herself over his throbbing mass inside his pants.  
"That looks like it hurts, being all constricted inside your pants like that," She said to him, bending down and beginning to lower his pants.  
"Are you sure about this?" Graves asked her.  
"Ever since we first met out here when I was 13 and starving, when you gave me food I always thought of you as something more than a friend," Ashe responded.  
And with that, Graves let her remove his pants, his dick sprung out incredibly quickly so she could see it all.  
"It's huge!" She gasped.  
"Is it really?" Graves asked, still unsure about himself.  
Ashe didn't respond, instead she slid herself down between his legs, her breasts pushing against his legs as she came to a stop. "This is for saving my life before," Ashe said, grinning up at him before she plunged her lips around his long pulsing cock, forcing it all the way to the back of her throat and setting off her gag reflex. She made a choking noise as she recoiled.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Graves asked, he was really worried.  
"No, not at all," Ashe said, "I just went too fast."

She took a second to admire how much she had fit in her mouth, she had gotten it nearly all the way, but the size still alarmed her. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her, she knew how much he cared about her, but she never let him know that of course. She stood up, sliding her pants down as she went. Graves' eyes widened as she did. She brought herself above his cock, which was slightly wet with her saliva, but not enough to make it any easier to slide on. She slowly brought herself down, her legs quivered as she anticipated the feeling to come, especially from the man she had a childhood crush on since she first met him..

When it finally penetrated her, it felt perfect. She had been waiting for this since she first met him, it was only when he saved her from falling from the tree that she had a reason to express her hidden feelings for him. She wouldn't call it love, more a childhood concern for each other. She started to think about the mutual agreement between them that let her get this far with him when she snapped back to reality and realised she was naked with her legs on either side of him, with him anxiously watching her.  
"Sorry," Ashe started, "I was lost in thought."  
"So was I really," Graves responded. His eyes drifted to her perfect breasts again.

Ashe noticed what his focus kept ending up and she smiled. "What's so special about them?"  
"I… uh-" Graves panicked and started blushing again, averting his eyes.  
"You're cute when you're embarrassed," Ashe said, grinning at him and flicking her loose hair back over her shoulder. "But I'm all yours, don't be embarrassed."

Graves had no idea what to do, he had no idea how Ashe did. To be fair, Ashe had no idea what she was doing either, but judging by Graves' reaction, she knew she was doing something right. Graves had no idea, but having his throbbing cock inside her tight virgin pussy all this time had been slowly making her closer and closer to an inevitable explosive orgasm.

She couldn't keep being romantic forever, she was horny and she was on top of her childhood crush, who she still really liked. She started to grind backwards and forwards on his lap. Graves began to feel all his strength drain out of his body as his dick was stimulated by how tight Ashe is. Ashe arched backwards, her mouth opening in a wide 'O' shape and letting out low moans as Graves' manhood stroked all the right places inside her.

Ashe felt herself getting close to her first orgasm already, she started to panic. She had only ever learned that a woman would orgasm at her climax, but it hadn't even been a minute since she started grinding, and she wanted to make Graves happy before she was finished. Ashe started to slow down; she wanted Graves to be happy.

"What's wrong?" Graves asked as she slowed down.  
"I'm going to cum, already…" Ashe replied, looking down at him and regaining control of her moaning.  
"That's not a bad thing," Graves responded, smiling and wrapping his arms around her, rising up off the rock and giving Ashe kisses on her neck while he ran his hands around on her back.  
"St-stop," Ashe began.  
"You don't have to wait for me, I'll finish in my own time, just enjoy yourself," Graves silenced her.

Ashe was content with that, and let her body feel all the pleasure it was receiving from Graves, which was an incredible amount, she was amazed at how wonderful he was making her feel. She had never imagined, not even in her happiest dreams, that she would be having passionate sex with someone she really cared about, especially someone as handsome as Graves.

Ashe was about to feel her first orgasm ever, her heart rate was increasing dramatically. Her breaths were coming in shorter and sharper. She was starting to shake, and her moans were getting loud. Graves hadn't even started thrusting into her, and she was still about to cum.

He didn't start now, he knew that her second orgasm would be much more explosive, and he wanted to cum inside her during that orgasm to make it even more pleasurable for her, he wouldn't ruin the moment now. He felt Ashe's pussy starting to convulse and squeeze randomly, tightening around his throbbing mass in random motions.

"I'm cumming! Yes! It feels so good!" Ashe screamed as her pussy juices started to squirt on his cock. The feeling of her juices squirting on his cock and running down the still rapidly pulsating walls of her insides around his dick made him start to feel tightness within himself. Graves knew he was about to cum as well, but he wouldn't cum before Ashe did her second time.

He laid back down against the rock, except this time he brought her down with him so that her breasts were pressed hard against his chest, he knew the extra stimulation against her nipples would be key to her explosive orgasm.

Ashe felt Graves' hands wrap around her sweaty body, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other grabbing her ass, squeezing it and spanking it occasionally. She felt his dick begin to slide in and out of her pussy, lubricated by her juices from the first orgasm. She felt the walls inside her tightening and throbbing as Graves' dick slid in and out incredibly fast.

"Oh god!" Ashe gasped, "I'm going to cum again, fuck me harder!" Ashe let out a loud squeal and tried to arch backwards, but Graves' arm held her against him, "Don't stop!" She whimpered, with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Graves felt the tightness inside him becoming unbearable, Ashe screamed again and Graves felt her orgasm a second time. This  
"I'm cumming! YES!" She screamed, and her body started to shake, she felt Graves cum right when she did, he felt the boiling cum filling her pussy up, as she came again, her own juices sprayed on his dick and she began to convulse uncontrollably, her whole body writhing with every convulsion. Graves kept holding her against him, but even the feeling of his strong chest against her sensitive nipples kept the orgasm going. She kept screaming for five minutes, constantly twitching every time her nipples rubbed against his chest.

She finally finished her explosive second orgasm and Graves let go of her, she stood up and all the leftover cum flowed out of her body.  
"That was amazing," She gasped, falling down in the snow, unable to put her clothes on.  
"You were amazing," Graves responded, lifting her up and helping her slide her coat back on.  
"I'm so tired," Ashe said, barely able to keep her eyes open, she collapsed into Graves' arms.  
"You aren't cold anymore now though are you?" Graves joked with her.  
"No actually, I'm not!" Ashe cheered.  
"Reaping day tomorrow," Graves told her, completely killing the mood.  
"Good luck for you and your brother," Ashe blessed him, his younger brother is 12 so it will be his first year.  
"You too good luck with yourself and Annie," Graves responded.

Annie! Ashe had completely forgotten about her younger sister during her and Graves' passionate throes. "I don't have any food for her, you drove away the wolf!" Ashe got a little short tempered.  
"Sorry about that, I didn't know, I just saw you walk behind the tree and I was happy to see you so I ran after you…" Graves was completely honest, "Will this compensate for the lost wolf?"  
Graves reached into his coat pocket, and, after rummaging around for a few seconds, he drew out a cheese wheel and some bread. "You can have the cheese wheel, but let's share the bread," He told her with a smile.  
"This can't be real," She responded, the bread looked like it had just been baked, and the cheese was unopened.

After sharing a meal together, or what is considered one in district 12, Ashe stood up from the rock she was sitting on. Graves stood with her.

"I think I'll hang around here for a while, see what else I can catch, but I'll be home to get some sleep before the reaping," He said.  
The reaping, she had completely forgotten, again, '_Damn Graves, he makes me too happy' _She thought to herself, but out loud she said "Stay safe," and she threw her arms over his shoulders, brushing her lips over his as she said goodbye. She felt wonderful knowing she could do that regularly now, knowing all that had transpired. With that kiss goodbye, she picked up her bow and quiver from where she had dropped them in the snow, and returned them to the rock. She walked off, turning back every now and again, and smiling when she saw Graves still waving, until she was out of sight.

When she was out of sight, Graves felt his lips with his hand, never before had he felt anything like it… and with the girl he had loved ever since he met her, the sex was a bonus, he would have been overjoyed with just a kiss. Knowing the passion that the two expressed towards each other, Graves anticipated that complications would arise in the future because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashe slid under the fence the same way she left the district. The snow was moulded from where she climbed under it a few hours ago. '_How could I be so stupid' _she thought to herself, knowing that if somebody found out people snuck out of the district borders, they would be publically executed. She quickly scrambled under the fence, keeping as dry as possible so nobody got suspicious. When she was back inside the boundaries, she kicked the snow under the fence and flattened it out so it looked like nobody had ever been there. Looking around to make sure there were no peacekeepers around, she snuck back along the path she came and back to the main road where she wouldn't arouse any suspicion.

Ashe made it back to her house, if it could be considered one. The roof was made of rusting iron that looked like it was about to collapse and the walls were made of rotting wood. Inside the shack isn't much better; it has three rooms for the entire family of three, although it used to be four. There is the bedroom for the entire family, with burlap sheets lying on the floor, a bathroom with a huge wooden bucket that would be filled with cold water when someone wanted to bathe. The final room is the main room, which Ashe stepped into now.

She looked around, sighing at the state of the room, it was relatively clean compared to most of the time, but it was still a coal-dust coated mess. It always amazed Ashe how even the inside of her house was covered in the black powder. She threw her coat off, which had gathered a new layer of water from the snow covered ground under the fence. It landed on a heap in the floor but she didn't make a move to hang it up, she was starting to get cold and she was nervous, her mind being preoccupied about the reaping tomorrow.

Annie skipped into the room, but for once she wasn't smiling. She dived into Ashe's arms.  
"I'm scared," Annie said, her voice shaking, "about tomorrow."  
"So am I," Ashe replied, "but nothing could happen to you, there are only 2 chances for you to be picked because your name is only in once."

Ashe always wonders how Annie is so warm all the time, even now she feels like she fell asleep in front of a fireplace, even in this weather she stays warm, Annie doesn't even seem to notice.

"Did you catch anything today?" Annie asked, using the word 'catch' rather than 'kill' because she never liked the way Ashe would get food for the family.  
"Oh!" Ashe exclaimed, standing up quickly and making Annie jump and scrabble to stand up before she was thrown off.  
"What was that for?!" Annie squealed.  
"Sorry," Ashe replied. She walked over to where she had dropped her coat, picking it up by the collar and noticing how wet it actually got. She took it to the front door where a wooden spike had been rammed into the top of the door. She hanged her coat up and thrust her hand into one of the deep side pockets and withdrew the wheel of cheese that Graves had given her, making Annie gasp in awe.

"How did you catch that?" Annie asked, staring at the cheese with unblinking eyes.  
Ashe laughed, "I didn't catch it, Graves bought it for me."  
"You've got a booooyfriennnnd," Annie sang, she always mocked Ashe about it.  
"He's not my boyfriend," Ashe responded quickly, sounding a bit annoyed.

Ashe's mother walked into the house from outside and collapsed in another chair opposite Ashe.  
"Graves gave me some food," Ashe declared, holding up her cheese and smiling.  
Ashe's mother's eyes widened as she saw the food. "Want me to take it?" She asked, her voice had a rough dry tone.  
"No, I can do it," Ashe responded, "you sound like you need your rest."  
"I'll help!" Annie screamed.  
"Thank you," Ashe's mother said, falling asleep almost instantly in the wooden armchair.

Ashe got up, and taking Annie's hand, walked to the kitchen. She opened the rotting wooden doors to a small group of shelves. The shelves had barely anything on them, with only a few vegetables and some stale bread. Ashe sighed and withdrew the bread, separating it into slices and pulling apart the cheese sparingly, making three slices of bread with a few chunks of cheese on each. As Ashe walked back to the main room, she felt a slight pang of sadness as she realised how quick the cheese was used up, but she still knew it would be a tasty meal.

"Here," Ashe said, waking her mother up and smiling as she handed over a slice of the bread.  
"He's a good thing for you, Graves" She replied.  
"Graves is her boyfriend!" Annie cheered.  
Ashe's mother's eyes widened, but then she relaxed after a second when she realised Annie was just being childish, luckily for Ashe, she didn't notice her starting to blush while thinking about Graves.

"You two should go and get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," the mother said to the two.

Ashe went to the bedroom, eating as she walked. She noticed a light blue dress laid out on her bedroll, noticing that it was her mother's wedding dress she smiled, and folded it, laying it on the end of the bedroll for the reaping in the morning. She laid down; Annie sat on the opposite side of the small room and smiled at her, still eating her bread and cheese, which had started to melt in her small hands.

"I told mother you should wear it," Annie said and smiled. Ashe smiled too.

Ashe realised just how tired she was after the day caught up with her, and she fell asleep thinking about Graves, but then drifting to the reaping, knowing that it is her final year, as the girls only get drawn up to 17, where the boys will be drawn all the way up to 18.

She felt like she had only just fallen asleep when the sound of the siren blared into her head, calling for the district to meet in the courtyard for the dreaded reaping.

_**That was chapter two of my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed, although even I admit that this chapter was a bit dull, Please feel free to leave reviews as it would help me greatly, not to mention it would bring a big smile to my face. :D**_

_**Also, it will be updated regularly, so check back every now and again, or even better, favourite or add it to your alert list!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ashe rose out of bed, going straight to the bath that their mother prepared every year for them. She quickly bathed herself, scrubbing herself with a harsh brush. She threw on her mother's old wedding dress, and quickly ran out to the main room to get breakfast.

Breakfast was a small amount of the leftover stale bread and half an apple shared between Ashe and Annie. When she was done, she quickly left the house, the second siren beginning to sound, which meant that the people should be moving to the courtyard immediately. '_Perfect timing…' _Ashe thought to herself. She began to walk down the street with a nervous little sister clinging to her arm the whole way.

Ashe gripped Annie's hand as they walked into the completely grey, stone-slabbed courtyard outside the Hall of Justice, every year Ashe would watch a flamboyant lady, with her face caked in makeup, walk out of that building, escorted on either side by two peacekeepers that formed a protective box around her. "_How can she expect us to trust her if she surrounds herself in bodyguards…" _Ashe thought to herself.

Annie had never attended a reaping herself, she always watched from a projected live streaming in the safety of their shack, which looked like it was about to fall down. Annie's excuse was always that she was too afraid of what would happen to Ashe if she was chosen. Now that Annie is by Ashe's side, Ashe can see what she meant. Annie is close to tears and her face has gone completely white.

"Annie, go and stand in that line over there," Ashe told her, getting down on one knee so they were looking eye to eye. Annie looked over at where Ashe had pointed to the 12 year old line.  
"I don't want to leave!" Annie squealed.  
"Shh," Ashe hissed, trying to keep Annie from drawing attention, she responded in a calm tone, "I'll find you when I get myself registered over there, just stay close to the middle of the courtyard ok?"  
"Ok," Annie responded, however it was Ashe that had to break their hands apart.

Ashe watched Annie go, she saw her join into the line behind one of her friends, although where they would usually be very giddy around each other, this time the girl only turned to Annie and gave her a small smile.

Ashe stepped into her line, she's quite tall for her district, but nothing compared to some of the other 17 year old men. She found herself staring into the back of an incredibly tall man in her district, one who is incredibly built and very calm, as he didn't shudder at all when the capitol man at the desk wrenched his hand forward and registered his fingerprints.

Ashe got her fingerprints scanned and she tried to catch up to Annie, who was moving into the bulk of the district, escorted by a peacekeeper. Ashe was directed off to the left, instead of forward to the right where Annie had gone. Annie had taken her advice and was on the very edge of the row, with a peacekeeper standing to her immediate left, looming over her.

She started to weep a bit, she was really afraid. The peacekeeper looked down as Annie nearly collapsed, he grabbed her under the arm. Ashe nearly lost it when she saw him put his hands on her little sister, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see the tall, muscular, calm young man from in front of her in the line.  
"Look," He said, pointing at the peacekeeper.  
Ashe looked and as she watched, Annie said something to the peacekeeper. Ashe saw her lips form the words 'Thank you' and Ashe saw a tear starting to form in the peacekeeper's eye. '_Maybe they aren't all bad' _she thought to herself.

The peacekeeper stood back a step from Annie but he kept his eye on her so she didn't collapse. Ashe kept just as focussed on her little sister, if not more so. Time seemed to last forever in the cold, stone courtyard with no wind blowing at all, until the doors at the front of the courtyard on the stage swung open and the same woman stepped out, escorted by four peacekeepers. The courtyard was in relative silence to begin with but as the woman stepped onto the elevated stone stage, all noise stopped. The only noise Ashe could hear was the clacking of the woman's heels on the stone, Ashe's own breath, and her rapid heartbeat.

The woman took short strides to the microphone; the skirt she was wearing, which restricted her legs from moving too far in a single step, seemed incredibly tight around her waist. When she got to the microphone, a huge smile spread across her face, the makeup only added to the effect of her smile with her dark purple lips contrasted against the white makeup on her cheeks.  
"Welcome everyone, it's such a welcome sight to see you all here today!" she declared into the microphone. When she got nothing from the warm welcome but stares from everyone in district 12, her smile faded slightly. "We would have brought you a wonderful film today, but unfortunately we cannot, because SOMEONE," She yelled into the microphone, glaring around at the district, "has been playing around with the circuits!"

Everyone looked away from her while her eyes scanned the audience like a hawk's.  
She broke off after a few long seconds of searching for the culprit. "Right then, let's get on with it," she started as she walked towards the huge bowls full of names.

"Ladies first," she proclaimed with a devilish smile.  
She plunged her hand into the massive jar, swirling it in the names which made a loud rustling sound. Everyone began to breathe heavily as the name was drawn out as many didn't want their name or a loved one to be drawn.  
"Ashe Frost!" She called out, her voice booming across the courtyard even without the microphone in front of her.

Ashe felt all the blood in her face drain and her legs went numb, she began to fall but the tall boy behind her grabbed her on either side, holding her up. Peacekeepers began to approach her, after finding out who it was when everyone turned to stare.  
"You'll be fine, don't panic, good luck," the boy whispered in her ear, lifting her and giving her a small push to get her going so the peacekeepers didn't drag her off violently, as they tended to do.

Ashe began was surrounded by four peacekeepers and was marched quickly to the stage, from around her she caught glimpses of people watching her with unblinking eyes, as she passed where Annie was standing she heard a scream. '_Oh that's not going to end well' _she thought to herself. She slowed and turned to see Annie trying to get to Ashe but being held back by a peacekeeper. She was about to yell at the peacekeeper but he realised it was the same one that helped her out before, and she also noticed the peacekeeper behind her and to the right was producing a stun-gun from his pocket. She silently thanked him and kept walking before the peacekeepers pushed her on.

As she got to the stage, the stairs loomed before her. The peacekeepers stopped following but the only way for her was up, so she placed her hand on the rail, and began to climb. The woman extended her hand, which was covered in a frilly glove. Any other day, she would have spat on it, but Ashe felt her legs beginning to shake uncontrollably, so she grabbed it and let the thin woman haul her onto the stage.

The woman put her hands on Ashe's shoulders and aligned her with the microphone, slightly to the right. Ashe knew this was just leaving space for the next two unlucky victims to take up a position on the stage symmetrically.

"And now for the handsome young men," The woman said, flashing a smile to the section where the older boys had taken up standing.

'_Wow, that's sick' _Ashe thought to herself, beginning to wonder what her plan was with the comment about the boys being 'handsome'.

Once again, her hand plunged into a jar full of names, but this time the boys. Her hand rustled around in the jar for a while again, adding dramatic effect. She drew out a name.  
"Malcolm Graves," She shouted.

Ashe couldn't stop a smile from breaking across her face, but she hid it quickly. She couldn't believe that if she was actually getting dragged into the games, she would have a friend like Graves by her side.

He walked to the stage without looking up from the ground, and when he got to the stairs, he didn't smile at Ashe, she didn't know why though. When he got to the top of the stairs, the thin woman offered her hand once again, Graves took it which made Ashe slightly angry, but then she remembered that the woman was just helping. Ashe in fact didn't see the seductive glare the woman gave Graves, which made him quickly recoil from her and take up a position opposite Ashe.

"Now this is my favourite part!" The woman declared with glee.  
She pressed a button and all the names were sucked from the jars down tubes, which always made Ashe gasp, but today she just stared into the audience, not moving, barely breathing.

All the names sprayed back up into a slightly bigger jar, they did this for what seemed like a lifetime to Ashe. Eventually they stopped and the woman walked over to open the hatch on the side and withdraw a name, the last name that would choose any random person from the whole district.

As she reached her hand in, a small voice called from the crowd.  
"I volunt-," it began, but was cut off.  
Ashe saw Annie, with a peacekeeper holding his hand over her mouth, shaking his head. '_Why does he keep doing this?" _She thought to herself.

By this time, everyone had begun to look to where the shout had come from, but someone else had already interrupted before the small girl could be dragged to her eventual death in the games.  
"I volunteer!" The loud deep voice called across the courtyard. It was calm, and so was the boy that stepped out after calling it.

Ashe noticed the boy as the one that was standing in front of her in the registration line, and behind her when the reaping began.

She watched as peacekeepers began to surround him, and he pushed the first one away, not too gently either.  
"I don't need anyone to hold my hand!" he shouted gruffly.  
He was a head taller than any of the peacekeepers, so they kept their distance, but they didn't stop following him until he reached the stairs to the stage. He passed the peacekeeper that silenced Annie and gave him a pat on the back.  
"You did the right thing," he said, and continued to the stage.  
The woman began to offer her hand to him, but quickly pulled it back as she remembered what he said about holding hands.

He walked past her and she couldn't help but get a little bit excited, she was going to be spending the next week with him and as he walked towards the stage she was charmed by his handsome looks. He seemed to be able to sense this and he pinched her behind as he walked past. She tried her best to remain formal but a small smile touched the corners of her mouth.

He took up the obvious position behind the microphone between Ashe and Graves and the thin woman dressed in purple quickly regained composure and darted in front of the three.

"So what is your name handsome?" The woman asked, her voice hitting the microphone so the whole district heard her.  
'_She can't seriously be flirting with a 17 year old!' _Ashe thought. She had no idea how old the thin woman was.  
"Tryndamere Battlecry," He told her, keeping his response short and saying it with a straight face.  
She kept up her flirting by giving him a big smile, also winking with her right eye so the audience didn't see it, "Tryndamere, that's a strong name, I'm Scarlotte, Scarlotte fortune."  
Tryndamere didn't respond.  
"Well Mr Battlecry, I wish you all the best," Scarlotte said. She curtsied which looked incredibly difficult in such a tight leather skirt. She also extended her hand, which he took without arguing this time, and she shook his hand, making sure the cameras saw it clearly.

"These are our tributes!" She shouted, adjusting her hair. "Give these brave young men and our lovely lady a round of applause."

She always offered applause, every year, as was custom, but she never got anyone to applaud. For district 12, the reaping day was an execution.

After a long silence, Scarlotte cleared her throat and turned on her heels, which produced a crackling sound on the concrete of the courtyard.  
"Well then, you three, head through that door please, the people inside will tell you what to do next," Scarlotte told the three of them.

She turned them all around with her arms and began to shove them gently to get them moving, she took extra time when her hands got to Tryndamere, but he didn't seem to respond to it from what Ashe noticed.

The guards separated Ashe, leading her off to the left, she saw them direct Graves to the right and Tryndamere further down the hall. Scarlotte followed Tryndamere, '_of course she did…' _Ashe thought to herself.

"So what happens now?" Ashe asked the guard that escorted her into her room.  
"Just wait for the train, and when you get to the capitol, try to be nice," He replied.

Ashe sat on the single chair in the room, the chair was padded which surprised Ashe as she'd never sat on a soft chair, all of the things she used for comfort were made from rough, uneven wood.

Before long, the door swung open and a people that she didn't expect to see walked through the door.  
"Annie!" She yelled, diving for a hug. She embraced Annie and lifted her up in a sisterly embrace. She felt Annie beginning to sob.  
"Hey, hey… I'll be fine, take care of your mother until I come back," Ashe told her with a smile.  
"Have this, for good luck," Annie told Ashe, holding up a poorly made teddy bear with a missing eye and a stitched up hole in its side.

The guard noticed the trade, and he did what any guard would have been expected to do and he confiscated the bear, he assumed there was something in it that could help her escape. Annie began to cry as another guard opened the door.  
"Time's up," the second guard said, and the two guards began to thrust Annie and the mother out the door.

Ashe sat, watching the guard holding the bear. She knew she could easily kill him, but what would she do then? She couldn't outrun the capitol. She heard Annie abruptly stop crying, and she jumped up out of her chair. The door swung open.

A peacekeeper walked into the room, Ashe noticed him as the friendly one from the reaping and she hid a smile.  
"I'm here to relieve you," The peacekeeper said.  
The guard walked out without question, to question another would result in harsh punishment. As he left he was stopped quickly before he left.  
"What's that bear?" The peacekeeper asked.  
"Just a thing I confiscated from the little girl," the guard responded.  
"I can take it off your hands for you," The peacekeeper replied.

The guard gave the bear to the peacekeeper and walked out, closing the door behind him. The peacekeeper stared into Ashe's eyes and smiled; it was a warm and open smile. Ashe smiled back, even though she knew there was no real reason to.  
"Here," he said, and handed the bear to Ashe. He took off his helmet and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his.  
"If there was anything I could do to stop this mindless slaughter I would, but all I can do is offer you my best wishes. Good luck," The peacekeeper said, and he stood up, throwing his helmet back over his head and assuming a position by the door to stop Ashe from running while they waited for the train to arrive.

_**Chapter 3! I hope you liked it, I'm still hoping to get a review because feedback is always a good thing! :D  
Chapter 4 coming out soon, but maybe not for a few days at the least. However there MIGHT be a lemon involved if I feel like it's a good idea to throw one in.  
Favourite, follow, review, or all of the above, I'll look forward to writing my next chapter as much as you must be to read it. :)**_


End file.
